tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Categoria:Keyblades
|Users = Sora Riku Mickey Mouse Roxas Kairi Xion Terra Ventus Aqua Eraqus Vanitas Xehanort Yen Sid Data-Sora Data-Roxas Vinix Lea Armored Ventus Nightmare Ephemer Skuld Strelitzia Lauriam Brain Ira Ava Gula Aced Invi Luxu Master of Masters }} 'Keyblade''' (キーブレード Kīburēdo) são armas misteriosas que existem na série Kingdom Hearts. Essas armas desempenham um papel importante na batalha entre Luz e Trevas; elas são empunhadas pela maioria dos principais personagens da série, particularmente o personagem principal: Sora. História Criação A existência da χ-blade original estava intimamente ligada à existência do verdadeiro Kingdom Hearts, e assim foi destruído juntamente com Kingdom Hearts na primeira Guerra Keyblade. Embora a pesquisa do Master Xehanort tenha sugerido que ela pode ser reforjada ao fundir um coração de pura luz com um de pura trevas, ele concluiu que a χ-blade pode ser verdadeiramente restaurada unindo sete corações de pura luz com treze corações de pura trevas. A Keyblade of heart, cuja existência abre um caminho para o Kingdom Hearts, pode ser forjada a partir da união de sete corações de pura luz. O método para forjar uma Keyblade normal, não é totalmente esclarecido, embora várias Keyblades forjadas recentemente apareçam na série. A Keyblade de Riku, Way to the Dawn, foi capaz de se manifestar usando a Soul Eater como um intermediário, enquanto a força do coração de Data-Sora permitiu que ele criasse uma verdadeira Keyblade depois que sua Keyblade artificial foi destruída por Malévola. Início Muito antes dos tempos atuais, na "Era dos contos de fadas" (Era Mitológica em The King of Cartoons), quando o mundo estava completo , Kingdom Hearts deu luz ao mundo. No entanto, permaneceu fora do alcance da humanidade, sendo protegido por sua contraparte, a χ-blade. Segundo a lenda, muitos vieram a desejar a luz, e sua ganância e ciúmes introduziram as trevas ao mundo. A fim de conquistar a luz de Kingdom Hearts, as pessoas forjaram as primeiras Keyblades na imagem da χ-blade, e elas entraram em conflito umas com as outras em uma grande Guerra Keyblade que envolveu aqueles que serviram a luz, aqueles que serviram a escuridão, aqueles que buscavam equilíbrio e aqueles que simplesmente buscavam poder. Na verdade, no entanto, as primeiras Keyblades conhecidas foram criadas pelo Master of Masters, que foi capaz de extraí-las dos corações das pessoas usando seu conhecimento sobre a χ-blade, em vez de forjá-las. O conflito envolveu até mesmo aqueles que não desejaram Kingdom Hearts e tiraram a vida de milhares; também extinguiu a luz do mundo e prendeu Kingdom Hearts na mais profunda escuridão, enquanto a χ-blade se despedaçou em vinte pedaços: sete luzes e treze trevas. O local final da Guerra Keyblade tornou-se o estéril Keyblade Graveyard, repleto de antigas Keyblades. Na série Kingdom Hearts, graças a luz permaneceu no coração das crianças, foi capaz de reunir os fragmentos do mundo, criando vários mundos separados. Já em The King of Cartoons, este ato fundiu o mundo de Daybreak Town a Terra. Os usuários restantes decidiram usar a Keyblade para proteger o que sobrou do Realm of Light. Eles se estabeleceram principalmente em mundos dentro do Realm Between, como Land of Departure, onde o Realm of Light faz fronteira com o Realm of Darkness. Memórias da guerra sobreviveram em várias lendas, que disputavam se a Keyblade era uma arma destinada a trazer salvação ou destruição. Antes de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Muito antes da jornada de Sora e seus amigos, Xehanort e Eraqus tornaram-se aprendizes sob um Keyblade Master anônimo, e serviram para proteger o Realm of Light das trevas. No entanto, a curiosidade natural de Xehanort sobre a escuridão e sua pesquisa sobre a Keyblade War acabou levando-o a acreditar que a soberania da luz sustentada pelos detentores da Keyblade era tirânica e equivocada. Xehanort procurou criar um mundo no qual a luz e as trevas existissem em equilíbrio; devido à falta de equilíbrio entre essas duas forças, se ele quisesse alcançar esse objetivo, ele precisaria desencadear uma inundação de trevas sobre os mundos na forma de uma segunda Keyblade War. Quando Xehanort e Eraqus foram declarados Keyblade Masters, suas opiniões divergentes sobre o início de uma segunda Keyblade War levaram Xehanort a deixar a Land of Departure. Eraqus tornou-se o sucessor, e ele assumiu Terra e Aqua como seus aprendizes. Em outro lugar, Xehanort resolveu recriar a χ-blade, e quando seu pupilo, Ventus, se recusou a se submeter à escuridão, o idoso mestre extraiu a escuridão no coração do menino para criar Vanitas. Isso deixou o coração de Ventus incompleto e quase resultou na morte do garoto, mas quando ele sobreviveu, ele foi deixado aos cuidados de Eraqus. Com o tempo, Vanitas seria forçado a enfrentar Ventus, forjando assim a χ-blade. Enquanto isso, um Keyblade Master aposentado chamado Yen Sid contratou Mickey Mouse como seu aprendiz. Como um ex-colega de Eraqus e Xehanort, Yen Sid decidiu não se envolver em sua briga sobre o início de outra Keyblade War. Em vez disso, ele optou por se focar em seus afazeres como Sábio dos Desenhos e supervisionar o exame Mark of Mastery de Mickey. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/TKOC Chronicles Dez anos antes do inicio da jornada de Sora, havia oito detentores de Keyblade conhecidos: Eraqus, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Xehanort, Vanitas, o aposentado Yen Sid e Mickey Mouse. Com a intenção de sabotar o exame Mark of Mastery de Terra e Aqua, de acordo com sua conspiração para reforjar a χ-blade, Xehanort se desculpou a Eraqus e pediu para estar presente para o exame; isso encerrou o conflito entre Xehanort e Eraqus. Ao visitar a Destiny Island, Terra realizou o cerimônia de legado, concedendo a um garoto chamado Riku a habilidade de um dia manejar a Keyblade. Aqua acidentalmente fez isso com Kairi em Radiant Garden; Inicialmente, ela pretendia realizar a cerimônia e conceder ao amigo de Riku, Sora, a habilidade de usar a Keyblade, mas Aqua desiste ao perceber que Riku já podia. Quando Terra, Aqua e Ventus confrontaram Xehanort na Keyblade Graveyard, o velho Keyblade Master explica que o mundo serve como o lugar de descanso final dos combatentes da Keyblade War. Kingdom Hearts/TKOC 2006 Quando os mundos começam a desaparecer, o Rei Mickey percebe que Kingdom Hearts seria aberto, e foi ao Realm of Darkness para encontrar sua Keyblade, com a qual ele poderia selar a porta. No entanto, ele também precisaria de alguém para usar uma Keyblade do Realm of Light junto dele, então ele deixou uma carta para o Pato Donald e Pateta, pedindo-lhes para encontrar o usuário escolhido da Keyblade e ajudá-lo a salvar os mundos. Quando os Heartless invadem Destiny Islands, Sora corre para a pequena ilha para salvar seus amigos, mas descobre que Kairi e Riku já foram engolidos pela escuridão. É neste ponto que a Keyblade que Terra havia prometido a Riku, Kingdom Key, finalmente aparece na ilha, mas porque Riku já havia se entregado à escuridão, Sora se torna seu usuário. Quando Sora, acompanhado de Vinix, chega pela primeira vez a Traverse Town, ele conhece Leon, que lhe dá abrigo e algumas dicas sobre a Keyblade e os Heartless. Yuffie e Leon tentam tirar a Keyblade de Sora, já que é a única maneira de "esconder o coração dele (de Sora)", isso é devido aos Heartless que temem a Keyblade e eles não param por nada até eliminar o portador da arma. Em Atlantica, o Rei Tritão fica enfurecido quando descobre que Sora é o portador da Keyblade e diz que, como portador da chave, ele não deve se intrometer nos assuntos de outro mundo e que Sora violou o princípio. Ele declara que a Keyblade e seu portador só perturbariam a paz e trariam a ruína. Sora usa a Keyblade para selar as Keyholes dos mundos que ele visita, mas quando ele chega em Hollow Bastion, Riku revela que a Keyblade foi planejada para ele, e ele a pega de volta quando o coração de Sora fraqueja. No entanto, Sora logo confronta Riku novamente, e a força do seu coração prova-se maior que a de Riku, permitindo-lhe recuperar a Keyblade. Confuso e irritado, Riku foge e é encontrado por Ansem, que convence Riku a permitir-lhe possuir seu corpo em troca de mais poder. Enquanto possui Riku, Ansem invoca a Keyblade of heart, criada a partir dos corações coletados das Princesses of Heart, para destravar a Final Keyhole. No entanto, tanto a Keyblade quanto a Keyhole permanecem incompletos devido ao desaparecimento do coração de Kairi. Quando Sora encontra o possuído Riku e o confronta, Ansem revela que o coração de Kairi está de fato dentro de Sora, e ele ataca Sora para pegá-lo. Sora o derrota, mas para restaurar o coração de Kairi e selar completamente a Final Keyhole, ele usa a Keyblade of heart em si mesmo. Isso completa a Keyhole e restaura todos os corações das princesas, mas Sora se torna um Heartless, até que seu corpo é restaurado pela luz de Kairi. Mais tarde, depois que Vinix, Sora, e seus companheiros derrotam Ansem e tentam fechar a porta para o Kingdom Hearts, o Rei Mickey finalmente aparece com a Kingdom Key D, uma Keyblade do Realm of Darkness. Com a ajuda deles, assim com a de Riku, eles fecham a porta, salvando os mundos da inundação iminente de escuridão. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Visto que Sora reteve suas memórias e sentimentos como um Heartless, algo que apenas uma outra pessoa conseguiu, Axel se interessa particularmente por que a Keyblade escolheu Sora como seu usuário. Cansado do domínio de Xemnas, Marluxia conspira com Larxene para usar Naminé para reescrever as memórias de Sora para que eles possam usar o poder de sua Keyblade para derrubar a Organização. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Como Nobody de Sora, Roxas pode usar sua Keyblade. Além disso, Xion é criada por Xemnas para garantir que haverá um usuário de Keyblade fiel à Organização. Após a destruição de Xion, Roxas desperta a habilidade de usar duas Keyblades, a de Sora e a de Ventus. A Keyblade foi usada durante esse tempo como parte dos planos de Xemnas para seus Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts II/TKOC 2007 Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas e Mickey podem usar a Keyblade. Sora usa a Keyblade para abrir novos caminhos para novos mundos através de Gates. Enquanto o Rei Mickey sai ocasionalmente para ajudar Sora. Riku obtém sua própria Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, em algum momento antes de se reunir com Sora e Kairi em The World That Never Was. Durante o surto de Heartless no Castle That Never Was, Kairi obtém o Destiny's Embrace de Riku. Kingdom Hearts coded No datascape, Data-Sora pode usar sua versão digital da Kingdom Key para corrigir a origem dos Bug Blox e selar as Keyholes de dados. Sua Keyblade digital foi destruída no episódio 5, mas ganhou uma nova Keyblade no episódio 6. Mickey explica que esta Keyblade está intimamente ligada ao poder do coração, o que implica que sua Keyblade é genuína. O Rei Mickey também usa sua própria Keyblade para derrotar os Heartless que atacam seu castelo. The King of Cartoons XVII Sempre foi implícito que Vinix havia adquirido uma Keyblade entre 2006 e 2007, porém, já com todo um acervo de habilidades como Rei dos Desenhos e detentor da Espada GT, Vinix decidiu não usar sua Keyblade simplesmente porque não havia motivo para tal. Porém, ao ser pressionado ao limite em sua batalha contra o líder da Tower of Darkness: Devil. Vinix revela sua Keyblade, Kingdom Key V, como um dos últimos recursos ofensivos em sua luta. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Sora e Riku fazem o exame Mark of Mastery para se tornarem verdadeiros Keyblade Masters. No entanto, Riku duvida de sua própria habilidade de usar uma Keyblade, já que ele acredita que a escuridão ainda o prende e usa o exame para testar seu valor como um usuário de Keyblade. Durante seu exame, Sora está sendo constantemente rastreado pela Organization XIII através do Recusant's Sigil em sua camisa. Depois de derrotar Xemnas, Sora ficou muito desgastado depois de mergulhar tanto no Mundo dos Sonhos. Ele é capturado por Young Xehanort e levado para Where Nothing Gathers. Quando Riku tenta salvar Sora, Young Xehanort tenta parar Riku. Mickey para Xehanort com um Stopza, mas a consciência do Master Xehanort permite que ele se mova no espaço. O jovem Xehanort então invoca uma Keyblade desconhecida para lutar com Riku. Riku sai vitorioso e a Keyblade de Young Xehanort não é mais vista. Após sua materialização, Master Xehanort revela sua intenção de colidir sete luzes e treze trevas para forjar uma χ-blade. Ele também revela que foi sua intenção reunir as Princesses of Heart para cumprir suas antigas intenções. Depois de discutir seus ideais com a nova Organização, ele tenta usar sua Keyblade, No Name, para fazer de Sora seu décimo terceiro vassalo. Ele é parado por Lea e todos os membros da Organização são forçados a retornar aos seus respectivos lugares no tempo. Riku mergulha no coração de Sora e luta contra um Armored Ventus Nightmare, que empunha a Kingdom Key de maneira similar ao estilo de luta de Ventus. Depois que Riku acorda Sora e retorna ao mundo real, Yen Sid declara que Riku passou no exame, mas devido ao que aconteceu, Sora não alcança o posto de mestre. Mais tarde é revelado que Lea se tornou um usuário de Keyblade também. Embora tenha sido oferecido a Vinix para fazer o exame Mark of Mastery, o Rei dos Desenhos se recusa, já que não achou completamente justo a decisão de Yen Sid sobre Sora, e por isso desacredita no método de avaliação do Mark of Mastery. Keyblade wielders A Keyblade só permite que o usuário escolhido o segure, mas aqueles de coração forte para usar uma Keyblade são capazes de dar ou receber de outros, ou assumir o controle deles se forem abandonados. Aqueles incapazes de manejar uma Keyblade não podem mantê-la, mesmo que um portador a entregue a eles. Um usuário pode convocar ou dissipar suas Keyblades à vontade. Em Kingdom Hearts, a Keyblade desaparece até Sora começar a atacar, enquanto em Kingdom Hearts II e Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, ela reaparece assim que o jogador se aproxima de um inimigo. Em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, a Keyblade aparece quando Roxas recebe dano ou começa a atacar. No entanto, está implícito que só se pode usar uma única Keyblade de cada vez, mesmo que se o portador possuir mais de uma. As exceções a essa regra são Sora e Roxas, que podem usar duas Keyblades de uma só vez e canalizar ambas as habilidades, devido a Sora abrigar o coração de Ventus. Também é possível para um usuário no nível de um Mestre escolher alguém de coração forte o suficiente como seu sucessor. Isso geralmente é feito através de uma cerimônia, mas também pode ser realizado informalmente quando o usuário permite que um candidato toque sua Keyblade ou se seus corações se conectam. Quando alguns usuários convocam suas Keyblades, eles são acompanhados por efeitos visuais específicos para o usuário. Poderes A habilidade assinatura da Keyblade é o poder de abrir ou fechar qualquer trava ou porta, seja um objeto físico, o coração de uma pessoa ou mundo, ou um portão ou caminho entre mundos. Para objetos como baús de tesouro, isso requer apenas tocar no topo, enquanto que para bloqueios mais mágicos, a Keyblade geralmente opera emitindo um feixe de luz brilhante e fino de sua ponta, ou sendo empurrada diretamente para dentro do buraco da fechadura ou peito da pessoa. Em combate, Keyblades são empunhadas da mesma maneira que espadas, com o estilo específico variando com o usuário. Apesar da fragilidade aparente de muitas Keyblades ou a falta de uma ponta, Keyblades são capazes de servir tanto como excelentes armas contundentes e ferramentas de corte sobrenaturalmente precisas. Keyblades são especialmente eficazes contra criaturas conectadas a corações ou escuridão, incluindo Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed e Dream Eaters. Keyblades são condutores naturais de magia; Mesmo os usuários de Keyblade sem treinamento formal são capazes de realizar magias com poder que rivalizam com magos experientes. As keyblades também podem ser imbuídas de magia para uma variedade de efeitos, incluindo permitir que o usuário inflija maiores danos ou cause dano elemental aos inimigos. Keyblades também pode ser usado para canalizar os poderes da luz ou da escuridão. Já em TKOC, com Sora seguindo algumas dicas de Vinix, a Keyblade também demonstrou ser uma boa condutora de outras energias como o KI, o que garante sobrepujar qualquer desvantagem com adversários imunes a magia. Um usuário da Keyblade treinado também pode transformar sua Keyblade, alterando seu tamanho e forma. Isso pode ser usado para aumentar seu uso como arma ou para transformar a Keyblade em uma forma de veículo, conhecida como "Keyblade Glider". Um usuário da Keyblade pode anexar uma Keychain ou Gear à Keyblade para transformá-lo em uma forma específica, afetando tanto o design quanto as habilidades. Equipar uma Keychain também altera o efeito gerado quando a Keyblade é invocada; Este efeito é geralmente baseado no simbolismo das Keychains. Keyblades também parecem ser uma manifestação dos corações e desejos de seus portadores e podem atuar sobre esses desejos mesmo quando o usuário está incapacitado. Quando Aqua perdeu a esperança e se permitiu ser destruída no Realm of Darkness, o Earthshaker de Terra e Wayward Wind de Ventus vieram protege-la. Aparência Todas as Keyblades compartilham os mesmos recursos fundamentais, modelados no formato de uma chave: um guarda com uma alça, um cabo e uma cabeça no final do eixo que lembra os dentes de uma chave-mestra, com exceção de Fenrir, que é, ao invés disso, modelado no formato de uma chave de um Pin tumbler lock. Usuários * Sora - KIngdom Key (Oathkeeper, Oblivion e Ultima Weapon) * Riku - Way to the Dawn e Keyblade of heart * Mickey Mouse - Kingdom Key D e Star Seeker * Roxas - Kingdom Key (Oathkeeper, Oblivion e Omega Weapon) * Kairi - Destiny's Embrace * Xion - Kingdom Key * Terra - Earthshaker e Ends of the Earth * Aqua - Rainfell e Stormfall * Ventus - Wayward Wind e Lost Memory * Eraqus - Master's Defender * Vanitas - Void Gear e χ-Blade * Master Xehanort - No Name * Data-Sora - Kingdom Key (Oathkeeper, Oblivion e Ultima Weapon) * Data-Roxas - Oathkeeper e Oblivion * Vinix - Kingdom Key V * Young Xehanort - Young Xehanort's Keyblade * Lea - Lea's Keyblade * Armored Ventus Nightmare - Black Kingdom Key * Ephemer, Skuld, Strelitzia e vários antigos Keyblade wielders - Starlight * Ira - Ira's Keyblade * Ava - Ava's Keyblade * Gula - Gula's Keyblade * Aced - Aced's Keyblade * Invi - Invi's Keyblade * Luxu - No Name * Master of Masters - No Name Categoria:Armas